


we're not evil, we're just having fun.

by kyxtani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kindaichi Yuutarou, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, Protective Miya Osamu, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Supportive Miya Osamu, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyxtani/pseuds/kyxtani
Summary: "I'm just saying Kiyoomi. Him being one of them is starting to make more and more sense." Komori tried his best to calm the nerves of his younger cousin."No I refuse, ****** isn't one of them." Sakusa pulled at his hair and looked up at the ceiling. "How fucking dare you accuse him, Komori."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. the B+G case.

**Author's Note:**

> meet your main characters! :)

Black. The color of elegance, power and sophistication. 

Elegance, someone or something whom has the quality of being graceful and stylish in appearance or manner.  
Power, someone or something whom has the ability or capacity to so something or act in a particular way.  
Sophistication, someone or something whom has the quality of having an understanding of the world and its ways, and having an understanding of the way people behave.

Gray. The color of professionalism, formality and conventionality. 

Professionalism, someone or something whom has the competence or skill exceeding an amateur.  
Formality, someone or something whom has the rigid observance of convention or etiquette.  
Conventionality, someone or something whom has the quality of being traditional and ordinary or a part of something. 

Gray and Black, the names given to two criminals by Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

These two would vandalize, kill and hack nonstop. Sakusa and his team have been working on this case for four months, only having barely any suspects and getting mislead by Black and Grays notes every time they visited a crime scene. Sakusa's team consisted of seven people: 

Komori Motoya. Kiyoomi's cousin. This was Sakusa's right hand man, they had been attached by the hip since birth. The brown haired male had always been the more outgoing out of the two and was still working on getting Sakusa to talk to more people. Komori was the only person who had all of Sakusa's trust, never once had Komori betrayed his own blood and he never planned too. 

Iwaizumi Hajime. Having met through work, these two weren't that close. Iwa and Sakusa bickered from time to time, but they always had each others back when the other was in danger. Iwaizumi and Sakusa's first introduction to each other was short and sweet, Iwaizumi had been moved into Sakusa's task force just as this investigation started. Since Iwaizumi was the 'leader' of the past group he was in, he had a grudge against Sakusa. However when it comes to work Iwaizumi tries his best to come out on top, almost as if he's trying to prove that he's better than Sakusa. 

Sawamura Daichi. Not much to say about him really, he's your usual detective. Him and Sakusa had barely any interaction, only talking when Sakusa finds more evidence for Daichi to investigate. Sawamura spent most of the day in his 'lab' only coming out for meals and toilet breaks. 

Osamu Miya. A good friend of Iwaizumi's. Yet again, Sakusa didn't have a great opinion on the man he was just a work colleague. 

Kenma Kozume and Tsukishima Kei. The computer freaks. Tracking someone? They will have their address, mother's maiden name and the first words your suspect spoke. Someone owes you money? They have their banker on the phone, or just have their bank details. Someone has stolen from your store? They have your CCTV footage on the go. Anything to do with tech is in their field. They studdied in the same college but got kicked out after changing their own grades. 

Lastly, Atsumu Miya. Osamu had just dragged him into the task force. He was a police trainee before being moved into Sakusa's task force. Sakusa would always be fascinated at how Atsumu would sometimes lead the force, or find them a new lead after being off track for a few days. He was amazing, it was too good to be true. You'd think with such talent you'd be off doing something scientific. Atsumu and Sakusa got along really well, they even go on days out together when they're off shift. Which isn't that often. 

. . . 

introducing;  
we're not evil, we're just having fun.


	2. the game begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what is this? a game of fucking boggle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this chapter includes the mentioning of blood and violence.

"Kiyoomi," Komori pulled out the seat next to his cousin. "You've been sat here for three hours, does your back not hurt?" The sound of shoes tapping and printers going off in the background caused Komori's voice to be a little louder than usual. Komori lifted his feet up and stared at Kiyoomi with concern, his cousin had never taken this much pride into a case before. This was a big change.

Sakusa sat with his legs crossed on a wheelie chair, his back hunched over a little to let his face come just a few centimeters closer to the screen than it would have been if his back was straight. His once bold, round black eyes were now bloodshot, narrow and his pupils were extremely dilated. His curls has been thrown into a bun that stayed on top of his head with a few hairs hanging loosely across his forehead. "My back is fine, Komori." Sakusa tried to prove his point by sitting up straight, but his back and joints popped loudly showing both Komori and himself that his back was in agony. "Okay, maybe not but-" 

Komori cut Sakusa off due to the concern slowly turning into anger. "Kiyoomi you need to take care of yourself for fucks sake!" Komori slapped the back of Sakusa's head and looked at the TV screen displayed in front of the working duo. "What's even keeping you here?" 

"Black and Gray," Sakusa stayed looking at the screen, not even sparing a second to glace to his left at the smaller boy sat next to him. "They left a clue on their last victim, I just can't get my head around it." The tired man zoomed into the hand of a dead man displayed on the TV. The poor man had been slaughtered just next to a car which had been broken into the same night, but in the man's right hand was the letter 'P'. 

No note, no diagram and no context. Just a bloody letter, literally. Sakusa had tried looking at all the mans wounds, this consisted of looking at the many slashes across his chest all the way up to his neck but didn't find anything. No evidence that could identify the weapon used on this guy and no clue attaching to the 'P' on his right palm. The puddle of blood surrounding the corpse also had no clues, nor did the robbed car. The authorities had taken the dead body for examination just after Daichi was able to take a sample of his hair and finger nail. 

"We've found the identity of the victim." Speak of the devil, "Kenma is just finishing printing his file." Daichi clicked his pen and slipped it into the pocket of his lab coat that was just above his chest. 

Komori turned himself and the chair around to look at the man who had just entered the main room. "What's his name?" 

"Nishinoya Yuu." Daichi turned around, ready to leave the room. "Kenma has the rest of the information." 

Daichi opened the door yet again, holding it open for a small blonde male before walking out and letting the door close quietly behind him. 

"Yuu Nishinoya, 21 years old, black hair with a blonde highlight, brown eyes, parents died at an early age." Kenma slapped the yellow file on the table Sakusa and Komori were currently sat at. "See for yourself while me and Tsukishima view any CCTV footage he was caught on." Kenma turned on his heal and trudged out of the room, yet again the door closing quietly behind the skinny male. 

Sakusa's eyes finally peeled away from the screen, the folder was picked up by his large hands and lifted open with his left thumb. Sakusa quickly flicked through the very thin file, counting the number of pages under his breath. Not even three pages of documents, what? 

"Have fun with that, I'm going on lunch break with Osamu." Komori got up from his seat, making sure to take one last look at his cousin who seemed to be fascinated in the 'book of facts' he had been gifted. 

Every time a new clue was discovered, Sakusa would dive elbow deep into it. It's like he couldn't live knowing there's criminals out that he couldn't find, he had solved every case he was given and this wasn't going to stop him. 

"See you Komori." 

Komori nodded and made his way to the door which had been opened and closed many times in the past five minuets, his hand met the coldness of the doorknob and he was out on the room within two seconds. 

All the shoe tapping and noises from the printers stopped a few minuets later, Sakusa had guessed that everyone had left for their lunch break. He turned to the first page of the file and looked at the mug shot of the victim. 

"Nishinoya," Sakusa mumbled to himself. "With just your palm, you have helped me with this case so much." 

The man with messy hair proceeded to learn about Noya's likes, dislikes, his birthday and even when he celebrated his prom. Noya had no bad background, he was just caught in the hassle. 

"Omi!" A sing-song voice rung through the room. Sakusa knew who that was straight away. 

"'Tsumu." His voice was croaky and dry, the dehydration finally catching up to him. "Don't you have work to be doing with Daichi?" 

Sakusa could practically hear Atsumu rolling his eyes after a huge sigh escaped the tallers lips. 

"It's our break!" Atsumu turned Sakusa's chair around, bringing them face to face. "Get up, we're going Subway." 

Sakusa turned his chair back to face the desk and set down the file. His back hunched yet again and his elbows placed themselves on the desk, his head soon falling into his hands. "I don't want to go." Sakusa soon lifted his head up and stared back at the TV screen. "Hey Atsumu?" 

Atsumu's arms folded, "yes?" 

"You're good with this kinda stuff," Sakusa grabbed the mouse used for the computer and moved his cursor to the top left, left clicking a few times. He pushed his chair out and stood up for the first time in hours, dragged his feet over to the right of the room, pressed the power button on the printer and began the wait. 

Atsumu's eyes gazed over at the screen and unfolded his arms, resting them on top of the seat Sakusa was once sat in. "This from last night, Gray and Black?" 

"Sadly, yes." Kiyoomi pinched the colored paper coming out from the top of the printer and lifted it out. He strode back over to stand next to Atsumu and handed him the sheet of evidence. "Tell me what you think of that." 

Atsumu took a few seconds to himself to look at the photo slapped into his presence. "The cut doesn't look too deep on the palm, probably a pocket knife." Atsumu's eyes looked an amber color from the outside, but they worked as if he had contacts that scanned your problem and came up with solutions. "There's really not much to go off here." 

Sakusa nodded and rubbed his eyebrows with his thumb and index finger on his left hand. "Thanks anyway."

"Can we go on a break now, you look like you need it." The blonde dropped the photo of the bloody hand on the table Sakusa was sat at a few minuets prior.

Sakusa put one of his hands on the desk and glared over at his taller friend, "are you saying I look like shit?" 

Atsumu's cheeks puffed out a little as he tried to hold back a laugh, "yes, yes I am." A small chuckle soon left his lips.

Sakusa rolled his eyes and made his way over to the door which had been used multiple times this afternoon, "Subway it is." 

"Fucking finally, I'm starving." Atsumu exaggerated his comment by holding onto his stomach and slowly making his way over to Sakusa who was holding open the door to the main hallway. 

"Would you stop being so fucking dramatic?" Sakusa closed and locked the door to the office and began walking to the front doors of the building. "What do you think about the P that was written on the guys hand?" 

Atsumu stood up from his 'starving' pose and walked more formally, with his back straight and head held high. "Well I think Black or Gray is just trying to toy with us, they know we're after them." His arms stretched above his head and a loud yawn escaped the olders mouth. "It's been what, four months? Of course they know that someone is after them. As far as we know, they could be trying to throw us off track. We've gotten so far we can't just let a random letter get to our head." 

Sakusa nodded and put his hand up to his chin. Atsumu could be right in this case, but what is that P really was a clue. "Maybe we just wait for them to do something else, see if they leave another clue." Sakusa knew it was wrong to let the two most wanted criminals do as they pleased for a while, yet he needed answers and he wanted them now.

"Sakusa are you fucking crazy?! We can't just let some villains go around killing innocent people all because you want some pointless clues," Atsumu's legs halted, stopping him from walking and leaving Sakusa's side. His face was appauled, jaw dropped, eyes wide and body frozen. His chest only moving ever so slightly to breathe. 

"Atsumu we haven't had a lead in forever!" Sakusa shifted his body to look at the man who had stopped pacing to the door. "Maybe they're trying to tell us something." 

"Fine, you're the boss." Atsumu stomped past Sakusa, making sure to nudge his shoulder as he walked past, "get your own lunch, fucking monster." 

The turning doors to the building blew a gust of wind onto Sakusa's back once Atsumu had left headquarters. Sakusa was left wondering, 

had he decided on the right thing? 

.

P (1/7)  
? (0/9)

.

"I don't know if you know this Gray, but I've always liked boggle." 

"What's boggle?" 

"It's a game, you're given a bunch of letter, these letters are your clues." 

"Okay, and?" 

"And you have to make words out of those clues." 

"Is that it?" 

"Well yes." 

"Sounds like a shitty game, Black." 

"Not when peoples lives are at risk." 

.


End file.
